


A Duo, for Better or Worse (Definitely Better)

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Series: Tales of the Dimensions [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Familial love here only, Fluff, Gen, I WILL ALSO CRUSH THEM, I WILL PROTECC THESE PRECIOUS BABS, Pocket Mortys is around and is legal in most dimensions, Rick and Morty Adventures, This fic will be looonngg and fun!, Wwwwow thats a lot of times to write that, dont agree?, f i t e m e, if you're looking for something more intimate you WON'T find it ANYWHERE near me you demented pervs, perfect R&M duo everrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Join with Fan Rick and Fan Morty on the many adventures they'll have together. They'll be danger, fun, angst and lots of fluff! They'll have their differences that cause problems, but it's nothing like family from different dimensions cannot solve.





	A Duo, for Better or Worse (Definitely Better)

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP. I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH. OH WELL TOO LATE NOW. HAVE THIS MY FRIENDOS  
> IM TIRED. THIS IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION.

Super Morty Fan Rick was watching on the sidelines as two other Ricks battled with their Mortys. Morty, the one on the left that looked like he spent a bit too long in the woods and seemed ready to rip somebody’s eyes out, let out an animalistic screech and the opposing deer-like Morty head-butted him and proceeded stomp on him repeatedly.

Fan Rick winced while the other Ricks cheered the deer Morty on. Feral Morty, though, had managed to grab one of his opponent’s legs and is clinging on for dear life, biting into it while he was at it.

Fan Rick had tried to become a Morty Trainer several times in the past, but it had never worked out. Many of the better fighters were also ferocious and violent, and Rick was never the type to take a firm hand with someone who would have been his grandson in another life.

He looked at the crowd of Ricks around him, who started to cheer — and boo, for some — louder. He turned his attention back to the fight to find that the Feral Morty had outmatched his opponent, having punched him in the neck multiple times, leaving the poor Morty wheezing for air.

Hissing through his teeth at the sight, he went to look away again. Ricks were still egging the Feral Morty on, eager for more Morty-on-Morty violence.

He picked at his Morty badge idly.  _ I’m probably the only Rick here who actually gives a shit about these poor kids. Guess that makes me less of a Rick than all of them, huh. Even more, since I don’t have any Mortys to call my own. Not even in my dimension. Not even a Beth. If you’re looking for the Rickiest Rick, they’ll be no Rickiest Rick in this Rick. Nope. _

Fan Rick felt himself sag. It would have been nice to have found a Morty that he could care for. Someone he could love as his own, like an actual family member.

The match had drawn to a close and the Rick that owned Feral Morty went onto the next round. Fan Rick didn’t bother to stay and watch.

* * *

 

 

Super Rick Fan Morty shuffled through the crowd with his head down, trying to get to the exit. That morning, another Rick had thrown him out of his team after an embarrassing loss against a fragile one-eared Rabbit Morty. He hadn’t even lasted a week this time.

Trying to impress Morty Trainers, especially Ricks, when you have nothing impressive at all to show (and not to mention being incredibly terrible at fighting) is at a trillion to one. As a Morty, he should have known better. But watching Ricks walk by with powerful and exotic Mortys trailing after them… they were just so  _ cool.  _ Against his better judgment, Morty never stopped craving the acceptance of a Rick.

Maybe then he wouldn’t be so horribly alone anymore. Maybe then he’d be useful to someone. But he’d tried too many times to believe he wasn’t doomed to remain by himself for the rest of his life.

All alone in Morty Town.

He’d never forgotten his childhood dream of finding the ideal Rick. The kind who would never force him into a brutal battle against another version of himself. Who would let him live in a proper house, where he was warm and safe and had enough to eat...

Hell, at this point he’d have been fine joining the team of the assholiest of assholes that a Rick can be, who got him near killed every five minutes. He could just have him around for his brainwaves and nothing more and Morty would be happy. He just didn't want to be rejected again. Because at this point, he didn’t think he’d survive another Rick kicking him out.

There were a few Beths, Jerrys (how did they even get in here?) and even a Summer or two loitering around the shops that were before the Arena. Clutching to his Rick Doll tighter, he headed for the door.

Unfortunately, he did not look where he was going and slammed straight into another who was also heading for the exit. Fan Morty stumbled backwards and crashed into the ground.

Head throbbing and eyes squeezed shut, Morty let out a groan. Why did he have to fall head first?

“Oh, hell, I’m sorry! Are you ok? Here, let me help you up.”

Rubbing his head, he managed to crack open his eyes a little. His vision was blurry, and he saw an outstretched hand before him. The owner of the hand seemed to be a taller, older version of Morty himself. Morty grabbed the hand and let himself get pulled to his feet.

“U-Uhm, t-thanks for that,” Morty said, rubbing his eyes. “I never had a Mor—” but as soon as his vision cleared, he stopped.

Oh. That wasn’t a Morty. It was a Rick. And a concerned one at that.

Woah, Morty’s eyes widened. The Rick before him had what seemed to be every piece of Morty merch on the market. Along with the Morty hat, badges and a t-shirt, he even had a little Morty doll tucked in one of his lab coat pockets. He’d never seen a Rick so cool.

“Are you ok?” the Rick repeated. “The fall didn’t hurt you too bad, right? I mean it’s just carpet underneath us but fall like that can hurt on any surface.”

Morty opened his mouth to say something like ‘yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be ok,’ but his voice had something else in mind. He blurted out quite loudly, “You’re a Rick!”

Rick blinked at him, a little startled. Morty felt himself flush with embarrassment.

He stuttered, “I-I mean, sorry… I just. Think R-Ricks are really cool and all.”

Rick gave him a little smile. “Heh, it’s okay. I like your Rick T-Shirt,” he commented.

Morty flinched in surprise. In his years of being alone and jumping from one Rick to the next, no one had ever given him a compliment.

Rick misunderstood his expression and stepped away, “Oh, sorry. I should let you get back to your Rick, huh?”

Morty felt his heart drop and something rise in his throat. He forced it down the best he could. “Uh-uh-um… actually… I-I- don’t have a Ri-Rick to go back to. Or… anyone r-re-really.”

“Oh, man. I’m sorry,” Rick said empathetically.

There was a tense silence between them for a moment before Rick spoke again, a little unsure.

“Maybe… if you want, you can come with me?”

The boy let out a squeak of surprise at the offer, “Wh-Wh-What?! You wouldn’t want me! I’m not a strong fighter and I’ll just let you down—”

“Hey wait—”

“I-I-I should let you go back to your Mortys,” he said quickly, curling in on himself. “I’m sure a Rick as cool as you would have a lot of Mortys who are probably missing you right now.

“…Well, actually, I’m not a Trainer.”

Morty looked up to Rick again, his face showing a certain sadness.

“I don’t even have a Morty in my own dimension. I don't have anyone, either.”

Holding his Rick doll tighter in his arms, Morty stuttered, “You-you. You don't?”

Rick just shook his head, “I’ve always wanted a Morty that I can take to the ends of the universe with, have adventures and just relax in front of the interdimensional TV. It’d be nice to have a Morty just so he can be my grandson.” He looked away as he said this with a wistful expression.

Morty couldn’t believe his ears, this Rick was more amazing than he could ever dream of. But the dark, nagging feeling in him made him hesitate, resign himself. “W-Well, I’m sure any wild Morty would be happy to—”

"I don't want just any wild Morty," Rick interrupted. "I don't want a unicorn or a rabbit or a fucking  _ pineapple _ . I want a Morty I can take on fishing trips, who can belch the alphabet and stay up too late playing Minecraft. I want a Morty who can be like an actual family with me."

Morty rubbed his eyes with his hand, feeling tears begin to creep into his eyes. "You don't- but I'm useless-"

Rick suddenly pulled him into a big hug, taking Morty off guard "No, you're not. I think you're exactly what I've been looking for."

Morty took a moment to register what had happened. And took a long moment more before he hugged Rick back.

“Don’t cry,” Rick muttered. “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try to give you the best life I can for as long as you want to stay with me.”

Morty nodded silently, his face pressed against Rick’s shoulder.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?” Rick suggested. “And then we can go to Blips n' Chitz. Sound like fun?"

Morty was still hesitant, but he let a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, Rick. That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT. CUNZY. I HAVE TO THANK YOU AGAIN FOR HELPING ME OUT ON THIS.
> 
> FIRST YOU WROTE A QUICK THING, THEN I REWROTE THE THING AND POSTED IT, THEN YOU RE-RE-WROTE THE THING AND LENT IT TO ME TO POST. SINCE THIS SCENE WAS YOUR IDEA YOU GET FULL CREDIT... OR SOMETHING.... 90%??? YEAH THAT SOUNDS GOOD.


End file.
